(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetics comprising, as an oil gelling agent, metal salts of dialkyl phosphates having a good oil gelling characteristic.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, metallic soaps and dextrin fatty acid esters have been used as gelling agents, W/O emulsion stabilizers and pigment dispersants due to the good oil gelling ability.
Among these oil gelling agents for cosmetics, however, metallic soaps are disadvantageous in that they require elevated temperatures near 100.degree. C. in order to dissolve liquid fats and oils therein, thus inviting a lowering in quality of oils on preparation of cosmetics and discoloration of pigments. When metallic soaps are used to gel oils for cosmetics, there are disadvantages in that the oil oozes with time and the cosmetics are crazed, causing the cosmetics to perspirate with a lowering of the quality. Moreover, since the feel of an oil for cosmetics to the touch is an important factor on feels, such as fitness or affinity for skin, spreading and gloss, of cosmetic articles, the amount of an oil gelling agent should preferably be as small as possible in order not to cause the lowering of the feel. However, when the amount of a metallic soap is less than 10 wt% of an oil (hereinafter referred simply as %), the oozing of the oil with time and the crazing take place to greater extents.
On the other hand, dextrin fatty acid esters cannot impart satisfactory gel strength and shape retention, coupled with the disadvantage in that when the esters are added to cosmetics, any gelling effect cannot be obtained.
Accordingly, there is a demand of development of an oil gelling agent which ensures a stable oil retention with time and a good shape retention and has a temperature of dissolution in oil lower than an ordinary emulsification temperature when it is added in small amounts not lowering the feel of an oil, preferably in amounts not larger than 10% of the oil.